


A Reprieve

by Warpcorps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arcade, Big Brother Dean, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Nothing Hurts, that's in the future though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they just stopped caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reprieve

Sometimes, they just stopped caring.

Sure, they still knew there were things out there. Baddies. Monsters.

But Sam had wanted to go to an arcade and it wasn’t like they had a new lead on Dad. The next case could be researched from their current motel, which had the least shitty beds for the lowest price that Dean had had in a long time.

And it wasn’t like Dale White III of 7 Parker Drive couldn’t afford to lose a few bucks on whatever the hell it was the tokens paid for.

And okay maybe Dean really liked playing pinball.

So they went.

Dean snuck half of his tickets into Sam’s pile because Whack-a-Mole and that dumb game where you slid a ball up a ramp to try for a hole didn’t pay as well as pinball as played the Winchester way. Dean was just that good.

Sam got himself a paddle ball, a yoyo, and a comb that opened out like a pocket knife. Wise choices.

Dean got a mood ring ( _shut up_ ) and 2 bags of gummy worms ( _also – shut up_ ).

They both tried out the “fortune-telling BMI scale” and got vaguely ominous messages about fate, destiny, and (in Dean’s case on the 2nd go-round) a frighteningly specific fortune about a blue-eyed stranger who would make a wrong first impression.

They went back to the motel, each proud of their loot, comparing and teasing each other halfheartedly.

Each fell asleep still decidedly _not caring_ and with at least a handful of gummies in their belly.


End file.
